In Control
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Dave has Karkat in his lap.


You felt like your stomach was about to burst from the butterflies pressing against the walls as he climbed into your lap unexpectedly. You'd brought it upon yourself, but you hadn't remotely expected to have it actually happen so now, here you were with a hot boy in your lap unsure of what to do. You hoped he didn't notice your momentary disbelief and slight panic, but he smirked down at you and suddenly you know it's all over. You're whole image was ruined in his mind instead he had this image of you blinking up at him bashfully through your thick eyelashes because you lied about having done this before.

He ran his fingers up your neck; softly pressing into the skin he moves your chin just enough for him to get at your neck. You gasped as he pushed his tongue into your skin before sliding it up to your ear leaving you shuddering and breathless. There's the chance of running away still, if you wanted him to stop and you said something about it, he would; however, you couldn't bring yourself to speak instead your hands moved up his waist slightly while he sucked leaving dark spots on your skin. He was good at it and for a moment you wondered who he'd done it to before, but the jealousy was too much to add to this moment so you quickly put it out of your mind. His voice dragged you out of your thoughts and pulled you back to the reality that he was in your lap.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. His mouth was near your ear, his breath brushing against the sensitive parts of your neck. You wanted this moment right now to be your first time, you didn't want him to go, but you were still having trouble speaking so you shake your head. "I can tell this is your first time we don't have to," he said.

"No, I want this," You said. There was nothing else that you could do at this point. There would be no better opportunity to take him as your own even if it only lasted for this one time. You needed just that much. He takes your official approval as an opportunity to slip your shades off and then your shirt. You feel naked for a moment, but his hands are on you so quickly that you don't get the chance to react. His hands move up your chest roaming about and teasing your nipples. There seemed to be some confusion on his face, but you pass it off as differences in the way the you look, because you have a similar moment when you slide your hands up under his shirt.

He continues to move his hands on your chest as he grinds down on you slightly. You gasp again trying not to lose your head, but as his movement becomes more sure it gets harder to keep yourself from crying out. His mouth is on your shoulder sucking new dark spots into your skin while you try to hold back all the noises you want to make. You never imagined yourself as submissive until he was on top of you and in control. Right now that seemed to be your body's strong appeal. It reacted as though it wanted you to lose it, let him take you and never go back the way you came. The idea was so enticing that you didn't notice the little moans slipping through your lips as he moved his hips just right.

You managed to take his shirt off finding it smooth and lacking nipples. He had large claw shaped scars on his sides instead that looked like they'd grown with him. You remembered him talking about legs scars before so you left it as that. If you really wanted to know you'd ask later. His hands are on your jeans and you focus enough to follow his lead. Moving your hands down his chest since you didn't know what to touch there anyway, you let him slip your pants down to your hips first and then you find yourself following his lead again.

You both wound up taking a moment to be confused until his tapered and tentacle like dick pretty naturally wrapped itself around your own. He sighed scooting forward as his dick tightened its grip on you. There was a fire on your skin in every place his dick touched you leaving behind the slick genetic material to stain your skin pink. It was like a reminder that you were slowly becoming his.

The tentacle was a good enough distraction for him to get your pants pretty much the rest of the way off without you noticing. He was between your legs now, but he still had a firm grip on your dick with his own as he forced you to spread your legs. He kept changing the pressure at which he was squeezing you as he slipped one hand down to finger himself. You gaped at the soft looking skin that was wet and shinning with genetic material. His fingers came out equally wet, but he slipped them down pressing one against your ass using it to gingerly massage the hole.

Whining you finally looked back up at his face. You were satisfied to say that he looked as desperate and needy as you probably did, but he was also looking to you for approval. The thought of his dick stretching you was appealing to you in ways you'd never thought of. You could see him on top of you and thrusting his hip, his tentacle dick making everything inside you burn the same way your skin did. He's still looking for you to approve and you nod just to get any kind of attention. He presses his finger inside of you slowly until it was all the way inside before he pulled it out and slipped it back in. His mouth hung open slightly as you snaked your legs around his waist shaking as he finger fucked you for a bit before slipping a second finger in.

You whine accidentally, you hadn't noticed that your mouth was open and it slipped out so naturally. It seemed to set a fire under him though as he quickened his pace. You'd masturbated to thoughts of someone having their fingers in you, but you hadn't thought how good it would actually feel when it was someone else's hand. You didn't let yourself think about the size of his bulge, fingers were one thing, but he was pretty big. It didn't matter you were going to let him no matter if there was a bit of pain. You wanted his dick hard as embarrassing as it was to admit.

He had three fingers in you now and it was getting harder to contain the noises caught in your throat. It wasn't long before he slid his fingers out of you pulling his dick away from yours carefully. You whine again unable to keep back the protest against being empty.

"I never expected you to be so whiney Strider," he said. He had his writhing tip presses against your ass, but he wasn't pushing forward yet. You bite your lip to prevent anymore dumb noises from coming out of your mouth, but he uses his free hand to force you mouth open, "nope no hiding it," he said.

Before you had time to react he pressed his dick inside you. You moaned without any muffling which was loud and embarrassing, but he seemed to love the noise. He moved his hips to grind into you before pulling out and slipping back in. His eyes were trained on yours as you squirmed a bit at the pressure. He slid his hands back down to your waist so he could balance himself better before he leaned down to kiss you. His kisses were open mouthed and surprisingly desperate for being the one in charge at the moment. He began to move his hips, rolling them into yours as he licked your lips or lapped at your tongue.

He wasn't making much noise, but the few frantic huffs and gasps that slipped into the kisses made you want to push him down and ride him just to hear more. But you were too caught up in the way he was controlling you, he'd move in just the right way to make your whole body stutter against his touch. You had never pegged him to be so good in bed, but he was reactive and adapted to exactly what you needed at any given moment. When you whined in need, he'd respond by doing just what you wanted, and when you moaned he'd repeat the motion until you became a muddled mess of jagged breathing and sharp noises.

He was careful not to push you over the edge too soon, but that seemed enough to make him crazy. His movements grew erratic as he tightened his grip on your hips and it wasn't long before you could see his whole body begin to shake as if he was going to break. He snatched a bucket from his captchalouge pulling out quickly so he could move to the edge of the couch.

"Wait," you said. He paused and you grabbed his dick moving so you're still mostly behind him before you start stroking. He moaned which sent a jittery pulse throughout your body as his dick twitched in your hand. When he came you wrapped your free hand around him to help hold him up making sure to direct it into the bucket. He shook in your arms for a moment after he had finished and set the bucket down. His eyes looked tired, but he pressed you back into the couch again anyway and looked you in the eyes as he straddled you.

His dick had mostly retracted into his body, but the wet skin underneath that Dave guessed was his nook was more visible because of it. He moved his hand down again using his fingers to stretch himself open and press the tip of your dick against it. Your skin burned again feeling the red genetic material drip down over you for a second before he pushed you inside.

"Shit," you said. You muttered against the soft skin on his shoulder as he groaned somewhere near your ear. You couldn't help but move your hands to his ass squeezing slightly. He whimpered and shit that was so sexy as you began to move his ass for him a little. He bit his lip and whined wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

"B-big," he said. You wondered for a moment if your untapered dick was going to hurt him, but he wasn't complaining so you put it out of mind. His ass felt plush under your palms and each time you clutched it he spread his legs more. Once you'd gotten his legs as wide as you could you leaned him forward just enough to be able to move your hips easily. His voice gets high pitched as you start to move. He was twitchy and over sensitive to touch, but his nook squeezed your dick so hard you hardly even noticed.

Everything felt hot and he was the source of it. Your dick felt like it was going to explode from finally getting real attention, yet you couldn't help yourself from moving faster. You moved your hips into him as hard as you could and suddenly it was him making all the noise. His voice was hot and bubbling up from his chest as you pounded into him. You couldn't focus on anything; soon all you could feel was the pressure of his nook on your dick and the fire in your stomach.

"D-Dave," he said. Karkat grabbed at the hair on the back of your head. He pulled your head back and pressed another fraught kiss on your lips.

"Karkat." You whined again slamming your hips into his as he bit your lip lightly. He gasped and squirmed when you came. It made your dick twitch harder against his nook and you pressed as deep as you could and held onto his hips until you were totally done. His body was in a daze when you finally lifted him to pull out making sure to watch as your cum dripped down his thighs.

He sat in your lap for a while collapsed into your chest. It was as if it was impossible for either of you to move, but all the thoughts from just before came back to you. Having him in your lap for the first time versus now was kind of strange, now you had so many stupid questions. Where the help did he learn all of that? You didn't really want to know who it was, but the question was still there.

"Can we do that again, s-sometime?" he asked. His face had grown pink in the moments before saying it. You looked at him bashfully again and you could see he wanted confirmation or mutual feelings somehow.

"Yeah," you said. You smiled at him and he kissed you. It was enough to put all the questions out of your mind for now.


End file.
